


X-Patrol: Chapter 23 – A Long Hot Summer

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A brother and sister are finally reunited after being separated by the alien attack.  Life flourishes on the mountain under a growing threat.  Two former partners finally get back in touch with each other.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 23 – A Long Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 23 – A Long Hot Summer

### X-Patrol: Chapter 23 – A Long Hot Summer

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 23 - A Long Hot Summer 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, J/B, D/M, F/V/K Slash, AU, mpreg, Crossover: X-Files/The Sentinel/Highlander/Due South 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: A brother and sister are finally reunited after being separated by the alien attack. Life flourishes on the mountain under a growing threat. Two former partners finally get back in touch with each other. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. Highlander is the property of Rysher/Panzer/Davis/Gaumont/Fireworks. Due South belongs to Alliance Communication. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Chapter 23  
X-Patrol 

A Long Hot Summer 

The Falcon 

Thursday, June 3, 2004 

The work they've been doing in the old mill was progressing nicely. While the main workforce focused on the pub, inn, and restaurant, MacLeod and Methos worked on their future living quarters. 

Using the nail gun, MacLeod assembled the walls for the bedrooms out of two-by-fours. His and Methos' bedroom suite was on one side of the loft, while Joe's and Naomi's suite was on the opposite side, along with two guest bedrooms. The guestrooms had been MacLeod's suggestion, since Joe and Naomi didn't see why their guests couldn't stay next door at the inn. MacLeod had to convince them that it wasn't practical to have visiting friends not staying within their home. 

That wasn't the real reason MacLeod had insisted on the guestrooms. The immortal had a way of garnering information from those who might not be too open in sharing it. One of his conversations with Wade, while the two of them were sampling a batch of Seacouver's dark ale, brought forth his belief that Naomi was pregnant with Joe's baby. 

Since that conversation over a week ago, MacLeod had been keeping a close eye on Naomi for any indication that what Wade had told him might be true. 

"Methos, give me a hand," MacLeod said, setting the nail gun down. 

Methos looked up. The ancient immortal placed the cordless drill on the floor and stood. He had been securing the drywall to the wooden wall frames that were already up and wired. After MacLeod would get a section of the wall frames up, he would install metal conduit and run the electrical wiring through it then install outlet boxes. 

"You're getting good with that nail gun," Methos said as he grasped the other end of the wooden frame and helped MacLeod raise it. Then with a level he made sure it was straight before using the nail gun to secure it in place. 

"At this pace we should be able to move in by next month," MacLeod said. 

"Mac, I'm not moving in until the kitchen is done and our larder is stocked," Methos said. 

"C'mon, we won't have to sneak off to the tea house to have sex," MacLeod said. 

"We won't have Sonja's great meals to look forward to," Methos countered. 

"We'll invite ourselves to Sunday dinner." MacLeod stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Besides, it's time we allowed our hosts to have their home back to themselves." 

"So is that your way of telling me to stop being selfish?" Methos stood with his hands on his hips. 

"No. That's my way of telling you that I want you to myself." MacLeod didn't really mind the chaos that was Moonridge Lodge but would prefer to be someplace quieter. 

"The quiet country life is overrated," Methos said, as if reading his mind. 

"I thought you said city life was overrated." 

"I've changed my mind." Methos walked over to the piece of dry wall he had laid over two sawhorses. "I like chaos ... I like quiet ... I like variety." He smiled as he used a keyhole saw to cut out a rectangle for the outlet box. "I think spending a century here would be just what the doctor ordered." 

MacLeod smirked. "Wasn't it your five thousand year dream to someday live above a tavern?" 

"I've lived above taverns before; they were loud and smelly places." Methos continued sawing through the drywall. "Thank God for indoor plumbing and the no live stock inside dining establishment regulations." 

"With luck we won't run into any unfriendly immortals here," MacLeod said. 

"If we do then you can dispatch them while I watch," Methos said with a slight upturn of his lips. 

MacLeod rolled his eyes and walked over to the large opening in the wall at the back of their living space. He looked down at the waterfall and the flowing river surrounded by plush green foliage along the bank. The sound of running water was soothing. What a perfect place to have a home. Looking down, MacLeod watched several men working on the stone patio off the pub and restaurant. 

He spotted Joe out in the open field on their property planting fruit trees -- apple, pear, and cherry. Joe had gotten the saplings from their friends' land. Mulder and Blair had dug up several young trees for Joe, along with a couple of nice sized black walnut trees. Out front was a large stone container with a small olive tree. It would have to be brought inside during the winter. Within a couple of years they should be getting olives off it. 

Joe wanted to grow grapes and was working with Blair for a breed that would flourish in their growing zone. MacLeod smiled. 

"A sixpence for your thoughts?" Methos asked. 

"I was just thinking about how happy Joe is with his new found youth and having his legs back." MacLeod leaned against the brick wall looking outside. "I think I'm enjoying his good fortune as much as him." 

"It's a good thing he's regenerated his legs. Joe's so determined to have this place opened by Oktoberfest that it wouldn't have been possible without all of the hard work he's putting in. It's become an obsession with him," Methos said, walking over to stare out the opening with MacLeod. "Even if this establishment isn't a huge success, I know Joe will still be happy to be tending bar again and playing his music before a small audience." 

"It's going to be a success," MacLeod said. "The nearest restaurant is in Holton and people on the mountain are in need of a place to go out for a good meal, a drink, and companionship." 

Methos wrapped his arms around MacLeod's midsection and kissed the back of his neck. "The inn should get us some business. Maybe we should make one of the rooms a honeymoon suite." 

"Hm, you might have something there," MacLeod said as he leaned back in his lover's arms. "We could install a Jacuzzi and a fireplace in the bathroom, and a bed with a vibrator." 

Methos nipped at Mac's earlobe. "The guys have scavenged dozens of flat screen TVs and DVD players from the ruins. With the Gunmen's help we should be able to hook them up in the rooms and bar to a central DVD player. Joe can control them from the bar." 

MacLeod nodded. "With television only playing the emergency broadcast channel, having an entertainment system would be a big selling point for the inn," he said. He had to admire the guys at Moonridge Lodge. They were retrieving all sorts of useful items from the ruins, while the giant rats were still keeping away most people. The bedroom furniture for the inn was already stored in a large pole barn. 

"Hey, Guys!" Wade Skinner's voice boomed behind them, causing them to jump. 

"Hey, Wade," they said in unison, turning to face the elder Skinner. 

"I'm going to start installing the pipes in your bathrooms." Wade had a large red toolbox in one hand and blueprints in the other. "You haven't altered the plans have you?" 

"No, but we might want to alter one of the inn's bathrooms." 

"That's phase two, let's focus on your home for now." 

"Okay, Wade." MacLeod smiled. What would they have done without having an expert plumber to assist them with this place? Wade Skinner had been full of energy as a seventy-two year old man -- now he was bursting at the seams. Wade was putting in sixteen-hour days to get the plumbing done on the old mill, his own place, and Wolf's Peak. MacLeod could tell Wade was enjoying every minute of the hard work. 

The immortal enjoyed watching the friendships and relationships blossoming on the mountain. Wade and Paul had become very good friends. The two men were close to the same age with Paul Doggett only seven years younger. They both took pleasure in watching their grandchildren and were the patriarchs of their families. 

It was quite fortunate that Paul and Mike Doggett had been able to acquire the large farm in the valley. Joe would be able to get a steady supply of meat and produce for the restaurant. Daryl Banks had moved in with Paul and Mike for the summer to be close to the veterinarian clinic where he was interning with the vet, Sam Jones. The teenager also helped with chores on the large farm in the morning and evening. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

Saturday, June 5, 2004 

The flickering fire in the hearth provided the only light in the bedroom. It was a warm evening, and the fire made it downright hot. Doggett enjoyed the heat. In front of the roaring fireplace, a bottle of sparkling apple juice rested in a bucket of ice next to a tray of an assortment of jams and cheeses. Alex, Fox, and Jim were becoming masters at making cheese. Their sharp cheddar was Doggett's favorite. 

Alex lay reclined naked on the plush rug, sipping a glass of cider. "Is she asleep?" he asked. 

Doggett nodded as he closed the door and started to shrug off his clothes. "Gwen and Joey were asleep after the first chapter. It took two more chapters and answering half of dozen questions before Connor fell asleep." 

Alex chuckled. "That boy is definitely Fox's son." 

Sinking down on the rug next to Alex, Doggett took a sip from his glass. "I'm ready." 

Alex smiled and sliced a piece of sharp cheddar off the block and smeared some jam on it then held it up to Doggett's lips. "I'm not in any hurry. I want you to be comfortable." 

Doggett smiled as he chomped down on the cheese, savoring the combination of sweet and savory flavors. Alex knew what he liked from food to sex to the heat from the fire burning in the fireplace. While Alex enjoyed cold snowy weather, he knew that Doggett hated the cold and preferred hot days. The fire in the hearth was Alex's way of showing Doggett how much he loved him by forgoing his own comfort for Doggett's. 

Taking an ice cube out of the wine bucket, Doggett ran it over Alex's sweaty chest. "Ya know I'd be lost without you?" 

"I know." Alex smiled. "You have to know that I've never been happier with anyone in my life." 

Doggett watched as Alex's eyes misted over. His lover only showed his vulnerable side on rare occasions. Doggett knew beneath that confident exterior lurked a frightened boy. Life hadn't always been kind to Alex, and Doggett was determined to change that forever. 

They feasted on the different cheeses and on each other's lips and bodies for hours -- slowly making love. Then, as if by magic, Doggett morphed into his wolf form, aroused and wanting to become pregnant. Before he knew it, Alex, also in wolf form, was on his back. Alex's powerful jaws grasped the scruff of Doggett's neck, holding him still while he entered him. The pleasure Doggett felt was incredible. Soon he felt the knot swelling at the base of Alex's cock -- with one hard thrust it popped inside him, tying them together. Doggett felt the knot swell even larger inside of him. Alex continued rocking forward with short thrusts as he came, filling Doggett with his seed. 

They stood still until Alex morphed back and the knot vanished in his human form. Doggett joined him, and placed his hand over his belly. He already felt strange. It didn't scare him as he thought it would, instead Doggett was happy. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Thursday, June 10, 2004 

In the privacy of the Japanese teahouse, Skinner's fingers wove through Fox's silky long hair, holding him in place as Fox kneeled in front of Skinner, giving him a blowjob. The feel of the moist heat around the sensitive head of his cock had Skinner totally aroused, rocking his hips as he slowly fucked his lover's mouth. Looking down at that beautiful face and body brought pleasure to the former FBI Assistant Director. The sight of Fox Mulder on his knees, pleasuring him, had been a wicked fantasy of Skinner's through many a boring staff meeting. 

Even with having Fox as his lover for almost three years, didn't lessen the thrill Skinner received each time they made love. 'He's mine! Mine!' Skinner wanted to shout to the world, while trying to fight off the urge to dominate and master his lover. They were both alpha males, with Skinner being the more dominate one. He had to be careful not to be too dominant over Fox. Fox was too much of a free spirit to tolerate that for very long. 

Still Skinner would assert his dominance at times during sex. His pleasure in topping his lover could not be denied him, and Fox allowed him that need, choosing to be the bottom for most of their sexual encounters. When Fox chose to be the aggressor and top Skinner, it made those encounters all the more memorable. 

Fox deep-throated him, and Skinner felt the throat muscles tighten around his sensitive cockhead. He was about to come, so Skinner pulled out of that moist mouth. He didn't want it to end so quickly. What Skinner wanted was to come in his lover's ass. 

With a Cheshire cat's grin, Fox moved to lean over the bench as if he knew exactly what Skinner wanted. Fox knelt with his chest on the bench and spread his thighs apart. 

Standing still for several breathless minutes, Skinner admired his lover's round ass and the perfect cock and balls hanging between Fox's parted thighs. The larger man kneeled between his lover's legs then used his thumbs to spread the firm buttocks apart, exposing two tight openings. After all this time, it still blew Skinner's mind that Fox was now a hermaphrodite. Fox wasn't ovulating; if he were, Skinner would be able to smell it. So, if he wanted to Skinner could fuck him without a condom. But he was in the mood for anal intercourse. Fox's anus was tighter around Skinner's thick shaft. 

Skinner took it slowly at first, teasing that tight opening with his tongue. Slow thrusts in and out until the sphincter muscles loosened. The moans of pleasure coming from Fox increased as Skinner placed the wide, mushroom-shaped head against the tiny opening. He enjoyed watching as the opening expanded and the head finally disappeared inside. It was the moment of possession, of dominance, and of receiving Fox's undying love. Skinner slowly sank his shaft to the balls inside his lover then held still. He enjoyed the feeling of just being inside his lover to ruin it by moving too soon. His hands on Fox's hips kept him still. 

"Walter, please...." Fox moaned and looked over his shoulder, his hazel eyes filled with need. 

Leaning forward, Skinner planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Patience," he murmured then leaned back and started to slowly fuck his lover. 

Life, at that moment, was perfect. Their future together looked bright and would only get better with each passing minute. 

Reaching beneath Fox's thigh, Skinner wrapped his fingers around the engorged shaft and started to jerk him off. It didn't take much before splashes of milky come were shooting from his lover's penis. The tightening of anal muscles pulled Skinner over the edge. He grunted as he came then collapsed on top of Fox's back. 

Skinner clung to him, no longer sure who was dominating whom. His only thought was how much he loved this man -- the father and mother of his children. They now shared so much with each other that it was impossible to ever imagine a life apart. 

"You know I love feeling you inside of me," Fox said. "All those years wasted on women ... I never knew what I was missing." 

"I'm glad you wasted those years on women," Skinner said. "Other than John and Alex, you've never had sex with another man, so I don't have to be jealous of past lovers." 

He slipped out and went to grab a washcloth to clean them. 

Fox didn't move as Skinner cleaned the come and sweat off his body. When he had finished, Fox moved into his arms and they reclined on the silk pillows. 

"Connor is happy with the new name for you," Fox said. "I'm glad you thought of it; I hadn't realized how sad he was that his sisters were calling me mommy while he was stuck with two daddies." 

Connor was now calling Skinner, papa. Fox was daddy. It seemed to make their son happy, to be able to differentiate between him and Fox. Even Gwen had started calling Alex, papa. Jim and John seemed relieved. It appeared that only Blair and Fox were comfortable enough with their sexuality to allow the children they gave birth to, to use the feminine term for them. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Snake 

Tuesday, June 15, 2004 

"I want my son and that traitorous bastard Krycek brought to me!" Spender growled. 

Marita frowned. "Sir, our operatives haven't been able to get Agent Mulder and Alex Krycek alone together in order to abduct them." 

"They have a month to figure out a way." Spender stood. "I'm tired of waiting." His long white hair was tied back in a ponytail. He was feeling better. The treatments his doctors were giving him using Jeffrey's altered DNA had almost destroyed the black oil that had been slowly killing him. Just a few more treatments were needed. 

"If they don't?" Marita asked. 

"I'll have them eliminated and replaced with new operatives," Spender said. 

There was a knock on the door and the pretty girl from the kitchen staff rolled a cart into the room with his lunch on it. Spender went to sit back behind his desk. "Miss Vecchio, you're just in time. As Marita can attest, I expect punctuality from my employees." 

"Yes, sir, the head chef has stressed that point," Francesca said. 

Spender liked this one -- she had fire in her eyes. Maybe he should procreate a son with her. Jeffrey wasn't going to live much longer, not with all of the painful experiments his scientists and doctors were putting him through. If Spender couldn't get his hands on Krycek, he would use this woman to provide him with another son. A son who would provide Spender with the genetic materials that would enable him to prolong his life. While he could use Fox for the same purpose, his and Teena's son was too valuable to be used as a lab rat. Spender had other plans for Fox. 

Keeping Krycek barefoot and pregnant was more appealing to the old man than the pretty Francesca. 

She set a placemat on the desk along with silverware. Then she placed a covered plate of food on it, taking off the metal lid and putting it back on the cart. Beside the plate she set glasses of water and orange juice. Finally she placed a linen napkin over his lap. Spender caressed her ass as she was leaning over him. Francesca jumped and backed out of his reach. 

He smiled at her outraged expression. "Return in thirty minutes, my dear, to collect the dirty dishes." 

"Yes, sir." Francesca walked toward the door with her head held high. 

That show of proud defiance only elevated her in Spender's eyes. 

Marita remained standing in front of the desk. She gave Francesca a scrutinizing look as the woman walked out of the office. 

After she was gone, Spender looked up from his meal. "I want you to get me all the background information you can on her." 

"Why?" Marita said. "She's just a kitchen employee." 

"Don't question me! Your job is to do what I tell you!" Spender glared at her. "Now get out and leave me to enjoy my meal in peace." 

Marita turned and sauntered out of the office. 

Spender knew Marita hated his guts, and would love to see him dead. If she wasn't so useful he'd have had her killed long ago. At that moment, Spender decided to have a son by that fiery brunette whether or not he got his hands on Krycek. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Cricket 

As the door to the kitchen opened, Francesca looked up from the sink where she was scrubbing pots and pans. Marita came strolling over to her. This was the first time the bitch had even given Francesca a second look. They were alone in the kitchen the rest of the staff were eating their lunch in the break room. 

"You need to pack your bags and leave," Marita said. 

"Look, Blondie, I'm not going nowhere." 

"You've caught his eye," Marita said. "For your own safety, you need to put as much distance between yourself and this place as possible." 

"No. I'm not leaving without him," Francesca peeled off the rubber gloves and tossed them in the sink. "He needs me!" 

"Who?" Marita had a look of revulsion on her face. "CGB Spender?" 

"Eew, get real, chicky." Francesca shuddered. "His son, Jeffrey needs me." 

"Jeffrey is a dead man. You might as well forget him." 

"Look you want me gone, then help me get Jeffrey out of here and we'll vanish like white on rice." 

"I can't...." 

"Have you no compassion? Are you completely heartless?" Francesca looked into Marita's ice-cold blue eyes. "They're torturing him! Please, help him." 

Francesca watched as the ice-melted and the blonde's eyes became wet with tears. 

"Okay, Miss Vecchio, I'll see what I can do," Marita said. "If I fail, our lives will be forfeited." 

"Then don't fail." Francesca looked up at the wall clock. "I better get upstairs and collect the dirty dishes ... I don't dare be late." 

Although Francesca didn't have anywhere to go, she would be happy just to be out of there. The place gave her the creeps, and it wasn't just because of what was being done to Jeffrey Spender. The building was becoming infected with an evil that threatened to spill out into the world. She crossed herself as she waited for the elevator. Her strong Catholic upbringing was something she was now using to help her make it through each day. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

The late afternoon sun was hot on Wolf's Peak. Sandburg swiped his sweaty brow with a bandana. They were raising the log frame on Ray's, Stan's, and Benton's home. The home was a lot larger than the last two homes they had built. Ray and Stan protested that they didn't need such a large home, but Walter and Benton kept revising the floor plans. The home now had four bedrooms and three-and-a-half bathrooms. 

It would be a beautiful place to live and raise a family once it was done. The view was spectacular. Sandburg was aware that Ray and Stan were pregnant, although the two men and Benton were still clueless about their conditions. Not totally clueless, they realized their conditions during the last full moon. However, none of the other werewolves had the heart to tell them once they had changed back to human form. 

Liz was secretly monitoring them and was going to tell them after their first trimester was over. As for Liz, she had a special glow about her as she helped them on the log home. 

Melvin was staying protectively close to her side. It was strange seeing the oldest gunman looking so youthful. Sandburg took a deep breath, he could easily smell that Ray and Stan were pregnant, but it was harder to pick up on Liz's condition. So he would have to try the direct approach. 

"So, Liz, are you pregnant?" Sandburg asked. 

She and Melvin looked at each other smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, I am," Liz said. 

"I knew it!" Sandburg smiled. "Our next construction project will have to be a school house." 

"Or a baseball field," Fox said as he set down the nail gun and hugged Melvin then Liz. "Congratulations. If I had been able to pick my own parents it would have been you two." 

"Thanks, Mulder, that means a lot," Melvin said. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father." 

"Did I just hear you right?" Ray said, walking over to them. 

The other guys set their tools down and wandered over. 

"What's going on?" Simon asked. 

"Liz and I were going to wait a few months before saying anything, but it's impossible to keep secrets around here," Melvin said. "Liz and I are going to have a baby." 

"Hey, cool!" Stan smiled. "Congrats, guys." 

"Yes, congratulations," Benton said. 

John grinned. "You probably should submit a request with Walter to add an additional bedroom on your home." 

"Yeah, I better," Melvin said. "Since I know Langly isn't going to want to share a bedroom with Jimmy again." 

After everyone had congratulated the couple it was time to head home for dinner. Jim had babysitting duty and Walter had cooking duty. Sandburg couldn't wait to tell them about Melvin and Liz. They had ridden their new ATVs to Wolfs Peak. The paths going up to the site were rugged and needed to be widened and smoothed out. It would make travel safer and easier. John was planning on doing that with the old tractor the first chance he got. Being only three miles away, they arrived home quickly. Simon, Melvin, Liz, and Jimmy took the other path to their homes. 

"Mommy!" the twins shouted and ran over to Fox as he followed Sandburg into the house. 

"Did you behave yourselves for Uncle Jim?" Fox asked, kneeling to scoop them up in his arms. 

"Yes!" they shouted then Aviva added, "Daddy made ice scream!" 

"Did he," Fox smiled at Walter. "I hope he made enough for everyone." 

"Sorry, babe," Walter said. "Your son, Joey, and Gwen finished all of it. 

Sonja was setting the table. "I told Walter not to give them seconds, that it would ruin their dinner." 

Jim chuckled. "They're sleeping off an ice cream hangover." 

"Are they all right?" Sandburg asked. 

"Chief, it was a joke," Jim said. "They're fine. I put them in bed for a nap before dinner." 

Sandburg marched over to Walter's and Fox's bedroom. The toddlers always took their naps there. It was the closest bedroom to the kitchen, so it was easy to keep an eye on them. He smiled as his eyes fell on them cuddled together in the center of the large bed covered by a lightweight blanket. Joey was in the middle, as he was the smallest. 

Jim came up behind Sandburg and wrapped his arms around his waist. "See, they're fine." 

Jim was almost through his first trimester, and Sandburg could feel the slight bulge of Jim's belly against his back. His lover had been suffering from aversions to certain smells and foods. They had to change laundry soap to one that was scent-free and cut down on spices. 

"How are you feeling?" Sandburg asked. 

"I'm fine. I was even able to keep down a bowl of ice cream." 

"At least you're not nearly as sick as I was when I was carrying Joey." 

Sandburg felt Jim's smile against the top of his head. "Our land became rabbit-free during your pregnancy." 

Ray had been listening into their conversation. "I don't know how you're able to handle it," he said. "There is absolutely no way I'd ever want to go through that. I'd never let thtat kind of thing happen to me." 

They turned and smiled at him. "Accidents do happen," Sandburg said. 

"Not to this Chicago boy, they don't," Ray said. 

"Keep that thought for the next full moon," Alex said as he squeezed by them into the bedroom to check on his daughter. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray asked. 

"Nothing," Alex said with a smile as he leaned down and brushed the hair off her face. "There are some benefits to being pregnant." 

Ray watched him. "Yeah ... well ... maybe." 

"Do you want to wake the children?" Sonja called. "Dinner's ready." 

Mac, Adam, Joe, Naomi, and Wade came in through the front door. They'd been working on the old mill all day. 

Sandburg was going to miss them when they moved out next month. It was going to seem strange not sharing this place with them, Walter's parents, and Ray, Stan, and Ben. How easy it had been to get used to their presence. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat 

Sunday, July 4, 2004 

The inside of the large brick barn was cooler than the sweltering heat Krycek had just left outside. He walked through the large structure and admired the dozen milking cows. Since Krycek had moved to the mountain, he'd developed a whole new appreciation for farmers and country life. It was hard, but fulfilling work to tend the animals and grow crops. He sipped from a bottle of cold beer as he wandered around. The barn had a good ventilation system that kept the air circulating. Out in the yard, his father-in-law was cooking ribs and hamburger on the large charcoal grill. Paul had enough food to feed a small army, and considering the number of guests at his Fourth of July party, he would need it. Joe, Sean, and Wade were keeping him company. 

Sonja was watching Gwen, so it gave Krycek time to explore the large farmstead. He was disappointed to be exploring it without his husband. John was sitting in the shade. He had felt nauseous and needed some time off his feet. The last time Krycek saw him, John had been joined in the shade by Adam, Mac, Simon, Jin, and Benton. Jin was huge with child; her due date was in the middle of that month. 

Wandering out of the barn and into the front yard, Krycek watched Walter as he filled a blowup wading pool with water from the hose. The toddlers were in their swimsuits, waiting for the pool to be filled. Wren, Jin's and Simon's four-year-old daughter, was holding a plastic toy boat. 

Sonja was rubbing sun tan oil on Gwen's shoulders. The children loved Grandma Sonja. In two weeks, Sonja and Wade would move into their own home, and Wade was going to infect her with the Lycan virus. Krycek wondered how Sonja's temporary absence would affect the children. They were so attached to her and Wade. 

Naomi was taking care of rubbing oil on the twins. Joey and Connor were already glistening with oil on their tiny tanned bodies. Laura was holding Caroline. The seven-month-old was still too young to play in the pool with the others. Krycek felt a tightening in his throat; in eight months his and John's second child would be born. He was looking forward to the birth. Unlike Gwen's, Krycek had been in too much pain most of the time to take pleasure from her birth until weeks later. 

"Hey, Alex," Fox called. "We need another member for our bocce ball team." 

"So what are the teams?" Krycek asked, turning to look at Fox. "Feds against cops again?" 

"Nope." Fox smiled mischievously. "You guess. It's Ray, Stan, Jim, and Liz against you, Mike, Frohike, and me." 

"Preggers against non-preggers." Krycek chuckled. "I don't think Ray and Stan will appreciate your sense of humor if they ever find out why they're on Jim's and Liz's team." 

"They'll never know, unless you tell them." 

"I'm not telling them." Krycek grinned as he followed Fox across the yard. He felt part of something big as he looked around at all of his friends. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Beaver 

From the shade inside the gazebo, Fraser and the others watched the bocce ball game. Off in a field to their left, Diefenbaker and Lacy were playing Frisbee with Daryl, Langly, and Jimmy. 

It felt great to have a day to relax after spending the last three months working sixteen hour days. The hard work was paying off. The Skinner's log home was nearly complete, their home was well ahead of schedule, and the crops they had planted were already starting to produce. The soil on their land was rich and black perfect for growing vegetables. 

The musical peals of children laughing drifted across the lawn. Fraser had a clear view of tots playing and splashing in the wading pool. Fraser wanted kids, if only he could convince his lovers. Neither Ray nor Stan wanted to even discuss the possibility until after their home was built and they were settled on the mountain for a few years. 

"Son, giving me grandkids would more than make up for your sordid affair," Robert Fraser said. 

Fraser shot to his feet and looked at the others. "Ah, if you'll excuse me ... I ah ... I need to use the facilities." He hurried down the gazebo's steps and toward the house. His father stayed right behind him, talking all the while. Fraser hadn't expected to see him again. 

"Seven or eight should about make up for it," Robert said as they stepped inside the house. 

"You haven't shown your face since I made love to Ray and Stan," Fraser said. 

His dad visibly cringed. 

"That's right, Dad, I'm in a romantic relationship with two men." Fraser glared at him. "If it bothers you so much then leave." 

"I'm your father...." 

"You're dead! I don't need you judging my life." 

"Look, son, maybe I've been a tiny bit unreasonable." Robert walked over to look out the window. "But you have to admit you took me by surprise." 

"Well, possibly," Fraser said. 

"Possibly? I popped in and found you with a man's penis in your mouth." Robert turned to face him. "I know you like putting things in your mouth, son, but..." 

"Okay, you were surprised." 

Robert smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Now about those grandkids." 

Fraser sighed. "Ray and Stan don't want to discuss it." 

"Do you want me to have a word with them?" 

"Dad, they can't see or hear you." 

"Oh, right. Well, keep working on them." His dad patted him on the shoulder then vanished. 

Fraser frowned. It was good seeing his dad again, even if he was dead. So dad wanted grandchildren. He probably wanted to make up for not being there when Fraser was growing up. Since the death of his mother when he was six, Fraser had been raised by his grandparents. For months at a time he wouldn't see his dad. When and if, Fraser had kids of his own, he would always be there for them. 

The dinner bell rang outside. His stomach growled, so he headed outside to join the others in the backyard. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Hummingbird 

They had improvised a long table with sawhorses and ply board in the backyard, and ran long benches on either side of it. Naomi sat between Joe and Blair. She was ravenous as she enjoyed a second helping of ribs, coleslaw, cornbread, and baked beans. The last couple of months she hadn't been feeling well, but now she felt great. 

Absently shooing flies away from her food, Naomi glanced around the table. Jin, Liz, and Laura were discussing pregnancy and having a baby. Liz was absolutely glowing being pregnant with her first child. Naomi had forgotten what it was like when she was pregnant with Blair. In a way, it made her sad that she didn't remember the physical aspects of the pregnancy. She was too involved in the emotional side. Being single and pregnant in the late sixties was still frowned upon by society. 

If Naomi had a chance to do it over again, she would remember every physical discomfort and pleasure that went with being pregnant. At her age that was no longer possible. 

She glanced down the table at her son-in-law and John. Both men were listening to the women's conversation but pretending to be more interested in the plates of food in front of them. 

Paul Doggett ended that when he asked his son, "So have you and Alex thought of names yet?" 

"We've been tossing around a few," John said, "Abigail or Rebecca if it's a girl, and Nicholas or Jack if it's a boy." 

"Abigail's a pretty name," Naomi said. "I choose Blair so I could use it for either a girl or a boy." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Naomi likes one name fits all." 

"It eliminates gender bias." Naomi smiled. "Fox and Alex could be male or female." 

Fox nodded. "I've been out on cases where the person I was seeing had expected a female agent." He picked up his glass of iced tea. "Fox was my grandmother's maiden name. They were going to name me William Fox, but my Dad liked the name Fox better for a first name." 

Walter smiled. "I like Fox better, too." 

"I've been searching for sites to build a school," Blair said. "I thought we could build it on a piece of land between Simon's and Frohike's place. That way it will be close to the Byers so Caroline, when she's old enough can attend." 

Blair looked over at Ray, Stan, and Benton. "And if you guys ever have any kids it will only be five miles from your place." 

Ray set down the rib he was gnawing at. "You have to love this guy's sense of humor." 

"I don't think he's joking," Stan said. 

"Blair, I want to thank you kindly, for thinking about us," Fraser said. "Are you going to be the school teacher?" 

"I was planning to." Blair nodded. "I've had a lot of experience at college teaching - and I know how to put courses together." 

"And he actually enjoys teaching," Jim said. 

Naomi smiled. She liked to believe that she was the one who had instilled that desire in her son. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Cricket 

Saturday, July 10, 2004 

Over two weeks had passed since Francesca had met Marita in the kitchen, and the other woman had vanished. Francesca hoped it was because Marita was arranging for their escape. 

But at the moment, Francesca had more pressing problems. She made a face as she stood outside CGB Spender's penthouse apartment. She was dressed in a strapless, black, sequin cocktail dress that he had sent down to the quarters she shared with another female employee. The dress came with an invitation to have dinner with him that night. 

Surprisingly, the dress was her style, something she would have saved for months to buy. It gave her the creeps that he would buy it for her. For what purpose? One thing was for certain, she didn't dare turn him down. She was trapped there until Marita came through for her and Jeffrey. Francesca knew she couldn't rescue him on her own, and she refused to leave without him. 

Reaching out, she knocked on the door while muttering under her breath, "This is only dinner ... it is not a date." 

The door was answered by Andre, the head chef. "Miss Vecchio, he's waiting for you." 

She stepped into the foyer. The interior was huge. She glanced around as she followed the chef to the dining room. This was the first time she had been up there; she always served Spender his lunch in his office several floors below. 

Spender stood when she entered. "Miss Vecchio, I'm so pleased you accepted my invitation." 

"I didn't think I had a choice," she said, noting that he'd had his hair styled. It was no longer white but a distinguished gray. 

"Everyone has choices," he said softly, holding the chair out for her. "How you choose determines your direction in life." 

"And if I chose not to come tonight?" She sat as he gently pushed the chair closer to the table. 

"You'd remain in your current position with no chance for advancement." 

"Advancement to what?" Francesca snorted. "Head dishwasher?" 

"I could make you my personal assistant," he said. "You type, and you once worked for the Chicago P.D. as a researcher." 

She licked her lips nervously. "How did you find that out?" The thought of him going through the trouble to dig up personal information about her was unnerving. Where are you, Marita? Francesca needed to get out of there before something bad happened to her. 

"I deal in information ... in secrets," Spender said. "It's how I make my living." 

A waiter filled their wineglasses and gave Francesca a worried look. 

"How much does this assistant job pay?" she asked, trying to appear calm. Not that she planned to stick around long enough to find out what the job entailed -- not unless Blondie had abandoned her and Jeffrey. 

"You're a pretty woman, Francesca," Spender purred. "I may call you Francesca? It's such a lovely name." 

"You're the boss," she said. "Call me whatever you want." 

"You've never been married or dated anyone for any length of time. Why not?" 

She took a sip of wine. "I never found the right man." 

"That's a shame. A pretty woman such as yourself, should have a man to show you how to be a woman." 

"I know how to be a woman." Francesca glared at him. "I've been one my whole life." 

"No, you don't. Being a woman involves giving and receiving pleasure from a man. Having his children and showing him your undying devotion. It's a waste to go through life alone with no husband, children, or family." 

"That is such a chauvinistic thing to say!" 

Spender smiled at her. "Deep down it's what you want." 

The waiter returned with their dinner -- salmon. Expensive. It had to be flown in from British Columbia. 

She shook her head and took another large swallow of wine. He was right -- a husband and children had been what she wanted to have with Benton Fraser, but he showed zero interest in her. He seemed more interested in her brother Ray, and her brother's temporary replacement Stan. 

Francesca started to feel tired. Her eyelids grew heavy and.... 

The sound of vacuuming woke her. Francesca didn't know where she was at first. Only that she was in bed. Looking under the covers, she was relieved to discover she was wearing pajamas. The bedroom was opulent and sunlight was coming into the room through the closed silk drapes. How did she get there? What happened? 

"Oh, God, NO!" Francesca leapt out of bed and hunted around for the dress she had on last night. What happened last night? The last thing she remembered was eating dinner. 

"Oh, you're finally awake, my dear," Spender said as he walked through the bedroom doorway, smoking a cigarette. "The wine must have been too much for you. You passed out halfway through dinner. I had to carry you here and put you to bed." 

"You undressed me!" 

"I'm an old man," Spender said. "I've seen lots of naked women in my life." 

"You saw me naked!" 

He smiled coyly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about ... you have a great body." 

"Where's my dress?" Francesca wanted to take a hot shower and scrub every inch of her flesh. 

He nodded toward the dresser where it sat folded on top. 

Instead of putting it on, she grabbed it and ran out of the apartment, taking the elevator down to her room on the first floor off the kitchen. She hurried inside and slammed the door behind her. 

"Where have you been?" Marita asked, stepping out of the bathroom. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon." 

Francesca spun to face her. "You have to get me out of here!" 

"Tonight." Marita nodded. "I have everything arranged." 

"I think he raped me," Francesca whispered then fell into Marita's arms and cried on her shoulder. 

"You have to be strong," Marita hissed. "We can't make it out of here if you fall apart." 

"I-I'll be brave. I'll fall apart later." Francesca pulled away and went into the bathroom to dry her eyes. After that night she wouldn't have to see him ever again. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Otter 

Monday, July 12, 2004 

Laura had gone to deliver Jin's baby, leaving Byers to watch their daughter. He carried her in a Bjorn as he went about the chores. Their lives seemed more isolated than the others. They lived the furthest from Moonridge Lodge, which seemed to be the central hub of their mountain community. 

The ATV made it easier and faster to get around between their homes. Byers still liked to ride the mountain bike for exercise. Later that summer, Sean would be dropping off two snowmobiles. 

Byers carried the steel milk container into the house. He placed it on the counter then unstrapped Caroline from the Bjorn and placed her in the playpen. 

Something had been weighing heavily on his mind. His two best friends were now werewolves and looked a lot younger. Byers wanted to become a werewolf, but he didn't know if his wife wanted to be one. If Laura were opposed then Byers would have to content himself with being only human. Of course, if Laura were open to the idea, it still didn't mean that Frohike or Langly would agree to infect them. Only Naomi and Sonja had chosen to become werewolves -- all the others had been accidentally or intentionally, on the part of the aliens, infected. 

There seemed to be no unpleasant side effects that Byers was aware of. However, Langly had been unusually withdrawn since his change. Something was bothering his friend, and Byers didn't know what that was since Langly had rebuffed all of his overtures to talk. 

It might not have anything to do with him becoming a werewolf. Byers suspected that maybe it was the lack of an Internet to connect to that had his friend depressed. Computers had been Langly's life since he had been a teenager. Maybe they could set up their own Internet line between the homes on the mountain. 

Maybe Frohike could find out what was really troubling Langly. While Byers contemplated life, he poured the fresh milk into jars. He would skim off the fat and make butter and yogurt later that morning. 

He'd also take a seven-mile hike over to Simon's place and check on Jin. If she were close to delivering, he'd stay and escort Laura home after the birth. Laura would stay in the Banks' guestroom if it were a late night or early morning birth. 

Byers looked out the kitchen window. Blair's plans for building a school six miles away appealed to Byers. It was close enough to drive his daughter there on the ATV every morning. Plus, Byers wouldn't mind trying his hand at teaching; with the number of children being born they might need two teachers. Until Blair suggested the school, Byers had been planning on home schooling his daughter. 

He looked over at Caroline. She was sitting up in the playpen sucking on her pacifier. That would be years from now. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Squirrel 

"Dana, you got a letter," Tara said, her voice filled with surprise. 

Since most of the people Scully knew were dead or missing, she assumed at first the letter must be from the military or interim government. So she was surprised to find it was a personal letter and instantly recognized Mulder's handwriting on the envelope. 

The postmark was from Pennsylvania, which didn't tell her much since all mail being handled in the North Eastern U.S. had to be taken there for processing. The United States Postal Service had been thrown into great chaos by the alien attack. It would take years for them to recover and reorganize. From the postmark on the letter, it had been mailed three months ago. 

Scully had to sit to read it -- her knees were shaking. She hurried into her bedroom and sat on the bed before carefully peeling open the envelope. 

Dear Scully, 

I hope you, William, and your mom are all well and happy. It probably comes as a shock to hear from me after all this time, but I'm sure Bill mentioned seeing me a couple of summers ago. I found out from him that you and William were living with him in San Diego. I wanted you to know that I did try to find you shortly after the aliens attacked, but you had already fled with your mom. I was relieved to find out that you had made it safely to your brother's place in San Diego. Did you ever run that DNA test on William to find out who his father is? 

My life has become somewhat normal. I'm married now and have three kids of my own. I know what you're thinking -- me married? It must be an X-File! My twin daughters just had their first birthday, and my son will turn two in June. I never thought I'd live long enough to find this kind of happiness and peace. 

By the way, Frohike, Langly, and Byers send their love. You're not going to believe this, but Frohike and Byers are married, too. Byers and his wife, Laura, have a four-month-old daughter, and Frohike married an ex army colonel who is also a medical doctor. You'd like Liz; she reminds me a lot of you. 

Your former partner John Doggett is fine, he got married yesterday. Something must be in the water in these parts. John and his prettier half, have a daughter slightly younger than my son. John says hi, and wonders if you've heard anything from Monica Reyes. Monica was on vacation in New Orleans when the aliens attacked D.C. John's been talking about taking a trip down there to see if he can locate her, but he has to wait until his daughter is old enough to travel. 

John's dad sold his farm in North Carolina to move closer to us. He's been a great influence on all of our lives. Paul is deeply religious; I think his spirituality has started to rub off on some of us. 

I wish I could tell you where I live, but I think your brother still wants to kill me. If you want to write back, you can send the letter to the P.O. Box on the return address. 

I'll send pictures of the children next time I write. 

I miss you. 

Love,  
Mulder 

A frown spread across Scully's face. Wait until she got her hands on Bill! He never told her that he found Mulder. All this time Scully believed her partner was dead. Her eyes filled with tears, she wasn't sure if it was happiness that he was alive or sadness that he was married. 

"Dana, what's wrong?" Maggie asked from the bedroom doorway. 

"Oh, mom," Scully cried as her mother rushed over to comfort her. "It's Mulder ... he's alive." 

"That's wonderful news," Maggie said, rubbing Scully's back. 

"He's married ... and he and his wife have three children." 

"Oh, Dana, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," Scully said, shaking her head. "Mulder and I could never have made it work. So it's probably for the best." 

"But you loved him." 

"Yes, but I never allowed him to get too close." Scully stood. "I'm going to write him back. Maybe if I can get him to tell me where he lives, we can take a trip back east and visit him." 

Maggie smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing if there's anything left of my house." 

"It probably isn't safe to go too near Baltimore." The thought of giant rats made Scully shudder. 

"If we stayed in the car...." 

"Let me see if I can find Mulder first," Scully said. She was really curious about the type of woman that Mulder would marry. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Owl 

Friday, July 16, 2004 

It was still dark outside. The sky was clear; Dawson could see stars as he looked out the kitchen window while waiting for the percolator to finish brewing. That morning he was the first one up, which was unusual since he was not an early riser -- too many late nights tending bar or tracking immortals over the years. Lately Naomi was keeping him up late in bed at night. It was a good thing he was a werewolf; otherwise he might not be able to keep up with her wanton desires. 

Being the first one moving around was helped by the fact that the Skinners had moved into their own home last week. Wade and Sonja were usually the first ones up. Dawson could always count on a pot of coffee being ready when he showed his face. He was joined in the kitchen by Diefenbaker and Lacy; the wolf and dog had been sleeping on their pet beds in the great room. Diefenbaker walked over to the back door and barked. 

"Do you want to go outside?" Dawson asked as he walked over to the back door and opened it. Stepping, into the vestibule he opened the outside door and the wolf and dog ran out into the backyard. They'd be back later to eat, unless they caught a rabbit. 

Filling a mug with coffee, Dawson went to sit at the counter with the latest addition of the Magic Mountain magazine. The guys had written an article on progress being made on the Seacouver's Blues Bar, restaurant, and inn. Dawson had already received requests for reservations from people in Holton and throughout the mountain and valley region for the inn's opening at the end of September. Mac's and Methos' idea to install Jacuzzis and 42" flat screen TVs with DVD players in each room was turning out to be a big attraction. From the thousands of DVDs the guys had scavenged from the ruins, Dawson had created an extensive library for the inn's guests to select from when they checked in. Naomi had helped him sort the DVDs by categories and place them on the shelves alphabetically in their large office behind the bar. Then they got Langly to type up the list of the movies and documentaries. The list would be available in each room and at the check-in desk. Dawson did turn down Mac's suggestion of vibrating beds; Seacouver's was going to have a lot more class than a cheap motel. 

The bedroom door opened and Fox and Walter stepped out closing it behind them. Fox was wearing only white boxers that contrasted sharply against his tanned body. The man would have made an excellent fashion model. Walter was wearing a knee length robe as they headed toward the bathroom. 

"You're up early, Joe," Walter said. 

"I couldn't sleep; I'm too excited about today." 

"The children are going to be sad when they find out you guys are moving," Walter said, standing in bathroom doorway. 

"We're only moving nine miles away," Dawson said. "I'm sure the kids will enjoy coming to the restaurant for some homemade pizza and soda." 

"I know I'm going to enjoy having a place to go out to eat," Fox's voice said from inside the bathroom. "Too bad you don't deliver." 

Dawson chuckled and went back to reading the magazine, while Walter shut the bathroom door. The watcher listened to the sound of the shower being turned on, then a yelp from Fox gave him a pretty good idea what the two were up to this morning. The twins were still sleeping in cribs in their bedroom. Walter and Fox had discussed moving them upstairs to the other full-sized bed, but decided that the twins were still too young to be trusted on their own upstairs. Connor, Joey, and Gwen had their grandparents sharing the bedroom with them, which made a big difference in their transition from crib to sleeping in a bed. So Walter and Fox decided to wait until Ray, Benton, and Stan moved out in September then would try moving the twins into the bunk bedroom that was next door to theirs. 

When the children got older, the twins would be moved upstairs into the bedroom with Gwen, and the boys would be moved into the bunk bedroom. 

Dawson was going to miss being around to watch them grow up. He'd have to settle for weekly visits. That brought his thoughts back to Naomi. Something wasn't quite right with her, and Dawson was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that she might be pregnant. He was considering talking to Liz and having her talk to Naomi about getting a checkup. Or he could wait -- in a couple of months there should be no doubt about whether his girlfriend was pregnant or not. 

He stopped on a page with an ad for looms. This was the first issue of the magazine that had advertisements. The Gunmen had started placing ads to make a little money to help offset the cost of the magazine. Dawson would advertise in their publication after his establishment was open. The looms were large wooden contraptions with treadles, rollers, and foot pedals. The weaver worked standing up. The smallest loom could weave a rug 45" wide and the largest 60" wide. A craftsman on the far side of the mountain made the looms. 

Naomi once mentioned when she was living in South America that she had worked a loom making rugs. She said she wouldn't mind taking it up as a hobby. 

Dawson made a note of the prices. He'd talk to Melvin about taking him over to the man's shop. It would be nice to have something to keep Naomi occupied on nights when the bar and restaurant were closed. They had plenty of room for the loom in the corner of their great room. He could have shelves built for the yarn that the loom would require. 

This publication had several ads in it for pottery, candles, and honey. The honey ad had been placed by the Byers. It gave Dawson an idea. He still had a large space at the back of the old mill that wasn't being used. He could set up a store to sell mountain crafts; he'd take a small commission on everything they sold. 

Stan came rushing out of the bedroom. His eyes widened at the closed bathroom door then he put a hand over his mouth and ran out the back door. Dawson stood and walked over to the back door, stepped out into the vestibule, and looked outside at Stan all the way down by the stream, throwing up in the rushing water. Someone was going to have to tell him and Ray that they were pregnant. And that someone wasn't Dawson. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Horse 

Sunday, July 18, 2004 

After Daryl finished helping Mike with the morning chores they headed back inside the house for breakfast. It was Sunday, so unless there was an emergency, Sam Jones the veterinarian wouldn't need Daryl's assistance. After breakfast, Paul was going to drive Daryl to the ranger station and then Paul would take one the ATVs to Moonridge Lodge, while Daryl drove another home to visit his Dad, Jin, Wren, and the newborn baby, Jasmine. 

Daryl and Paul would head back home to the farm that evening. For a boy who spent his whole life growing up in the city and had never been on a real farm, Daryl was enjoying himself. He liked tending the animals on the Doggett's farm. He especially enjoyed interning with Sam Jones and going around to the various farms with the vet. 

"Sit down, boys," Paul said cheerfully as he scooped fried potatoes, a ham steak, and scrambled eggs onto two plates. 

"Thanks, Grandpa Paul," Daryl said, sitting at the table. 

"You're welcome." Paul smiled. "I'm driving to Holton to attend services this morning." 

Daryl frowned. "I thought we were going to the ranger station after breakfast." 

"I can drop you off before I go to Holton, unless you want to attend church services with me," Paul said. "We'll get to Moonridge Lodge in plenty of time for the afternoon barbecue, and you can go home with your dad and Jin afterwards." 

"They're going to be at the barbecue?" Daryl asked. 

"Everyone is going to be there," Mike said, "Even me." 

"Grandpa Wade and Grandma Sonja won't be there," Daryl said as he cut off a slice of ham. He knew that Sonja was going through the change and Wade wouldn't leave her side. 

"Maybe they won't, but the rest of our family and friends will be there," Mike said. 

Daryl sighed. He wasn't much for going to church, but he'd do it if it made Paul happy. "Okay, I'll attend church with you." 

They finished breakfast and Mike started doing the dishes while Paul and Daryl headed off to Holton. 

Daryl looked out the window of the truck. More and more cars were out on the road. He remembered the first year after the alien attack, traveling with his dad and not seeing a car for weeks at a time. The oil processing plants were working at full capacity. They were producing more gasoline than was needed. The interim government was determined to normalize their country before the first vote. 

"What the....?" Paul said, slowing the truck and parking a block away from the church. 

Crime tape was wrapped across the wrought iron railings leading up to the church's doors. And two Holton police cars were parked out front along with a hearse. 

"Stay here," Paul said, climbing out of the truck. He walked up to a small crowd of people who had gathered. 

Daryl watched as Paul talked to one of the men. Frowning Paul returned to the truck and climbed in. "Reverend Kahn and his wife were murdered sometime last night," he said. 

"Who would kill them?" Daryl asked. He was shocked that something like this could happen there. Everyone seemed so friendly to each other. 

"Let's get back to the mountain," Paul said, starting his truck. 

As they drove away Daryl turned back to look at the scene. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Ferret 

Monday, July 19, 2004 

When Jeffrey regained consciousness he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was losing consciousness after another series of painful experiments. He seemed to be inside of a bedroom in a house. An IV was hooked up to his arm and he felt a catheter in his penis -- the only part of his entire body that hadn't been scarred. 

"Jeffrey, are you awake?" a soft female voice asked to his left. 

He turned his head and looked upon a vision. "I'm awake." His voice was scratchy and raw. 

Francesca picked up a pitcher of ice water and filled a glass. Then she held it against his dry lips. "Drink slowly. You've been unconscious for a week and have only been receiving nourishment from the IV in your arm." 

The cool sweetness of water filled his mouth and soothed his throat. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away. "Where are we?" 

"Wisconsin. A suburb outside of Madison," Francesca said. "We're going to stay here until you're well enough to travel. Then we need to take the back roads, so he doesn't find us." 

"How did you get me out of there?" Jeffrey asked. "Where are we going?" 

"I got you out," another female voice said. 

He looked up at Marita standing in the doorway. Jeffrey wasn't sure they could trust her and his eyes must have conveyed that fact. 

"Don't worry you can trust me," Marita said. "If he catches us, he'll have me killed as well." 

"Where are we going?" Jeffrey felt consciousness slipping away again. 

"To your brother's place in the mountains," Marita said. "He's the only one who can protect us." 

"No." He tried to shake his head. "Fox has children ... I don't want my presence to put their lives at risk." 

"Their lives are already at risk just for being his." Marita walked up to the bed and looked down at him. "We need to warn Fox and Alex that CGB Spender is alive and after them." 

Jeffrey looked down the white sheets at his scarred hands. "I don't want him to see me like this ... I need something to hide my face." 

"I'll find you something to wear with a hood and mask," Marita promised before stepping out of the bedroom. 

Taking another sip from the glass that Francesca held to his mouth, Jeffrey felt the need to talk. "Have I ever mentioned my half brother Fox?" 

"No. Is that his real first name?" 

"Yes." Jeffrey tried to smile. "It was the perfect name for him. Our father was so proud of him -- Fox was everything I was not. Maybe that was because Bill Mulder raised him as his son." 

"Fran, I was so foolish. I blamed Fox for a lot of things and even got him removed from his position on the X-Files. I started working for my father and did everything I could to discredit Fox and get him tossed out of the FBI." Jeffrey felt such guilt over the whole episode. "I took Fox's place on the X-Files and made a mess of the position ... it led to my mother's death." 

"You were a Fed?" 

"We both were." He looked at her. "You see, I didn't believe in aliens. I thought the whole thing was a crock of lies for the naive and gullible. Fox believed. He spent his life trying to prove they existed and to uncover the global conspiracy of people at the highest levels of government, working in league with the aliens." 

Jeffrey took another sip of water. "Fox might have had a chance to stop them, but I got in his way at the worse possible moment. I helped my father destroy evidence and made Fox look like a fool." Tears were running down Jeffrey's cheeks. "When I finally realized that aliens were real, it was too late, my mother was dead. Later when I confronted my father who had been involved in the conspiracy and working with the aliens, he shot me in the face at point blank range." 

"I thought my dad was a bum." Francesca shook her head. "Yours is just plain evil." 

"Tell me about it," Jeffrey cracked a grin; it hurt like hell to move those facial muscles. 

Francesca sat on the bed. "Marita thinks your brother could protect us ... do you agree?" 

"My brother is smart and a good shot, he's living with other men who are quite capable of defending their home." Jeffrey looked into Francesca's eyes. "My father hasn't been able to get his hands on Fox. He's been trying the last several months to have him abducted. So maybe Marita is right." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Turtle 

Wednesday, August 4, 2004 

The doorbell rang; Maggie grabbed a kitchen towel and hurried to answer it while drying her hands. She glanced out the window before opening the door. "Monica?" she said, not quite believing her eyes. The last time she saw Monica Reyes was a couple of weeks before the aliens attacked. 

"Hi, Mrs. Scully, is Dana around?" Monica asked. 

"She's at work but should be home in a couple hours." Maggie held the door open. "Come in, dear, you can wait and keep me company while I fix dinner." 

"Thanks." Monica stepped into the house and followed Maggie back to the kitchen. 

"I'm glad to see you survived the alien attack," Maggie said. 

"I was in New Orleans ... the city wasn't attacked, unlike D.C. and New York." Monica sat at the breakfast table. "I was stunned to see an article in the Navy Gazette about Dana." 

"You read the Navy Gazette?" 

"Not normally," Monica said. "I was at the bus station, planning to buy a ticket for Minneapolis when I saw the small picture of Dana on the paper displayed at the newsstand. It must have been fate, so I bought a ticket for San Diego instead." 

Maggie noticed that Monica was fidgeting and strumming her fingers on the table. "Have you quit smoking again?" 

"I took it up again after the aliens attacked." Monica sighed. "I-I haven't been able to afford a pack for the last week, so I can't really say that I've quit." 

"Oh, Monica." Maggie shook her head then checked on the corned beef she had boiling on the stove. "So how have you been otherwise?" 

"I was busy helping out at refugee camps after the attack." Monica looked down at her hands. "So many good people lost their lives. My partner was in D.C. when the aliens attacked. I hope he didn't suffer too badly...." 

"John Doggett is alive," Maggie said. "Dana received a letter from Fox last month, and he mentioned John in the letter." 

"Oh my God." Monica stood. "What did he write?" 

"That John had gotten married and had a baby daughter, and he wanted Fox to ask Dana if she had heard anything about you. I think John was planning a trip to New Orleans to look for you when his daughter was older." 

"All this time I thought that he'd been killed in D.C.," Monica said. "I had heard that the Hoover building had been obliterated in the first attack and assumed... Where are they living?" 

"We don't know," Maggie said. "Fox wouldn't tell Dana. My son, Bill, had a run in with him a couple of years ago and from what Bill said he had struck Fox for deserting Dana and their son. Which was nonsense since William isn't Fox's son." She frowned. "More like his brother, according to the DNA tests." 

"Where is William?" Monica asked. 

"He's taking a nap in the bedroom." 

"He'd be three years old now." 

"Yes." Maggie nodded. "He's a smart little boy. I can't remember my boys being so bright at that age." 

"Did the letter have a post mark?" 

"Yes. Pennsylvania. But all the mail has to be sent there for sorting. They could be anywhere on the East coast." 

"So how do we find them?" 

"Dana sent a letter to the P.O. Box Fox had listed," Maggie said. "She's hoping that once he reads Bill's apology that Fox will send her his address." 

"Dana and Fox loved each other; I'm sure Fox will..." 

"Fox is married now. He and his wife have three kids," Maggie said. 

"Oh, so John and Fox are both married with children." Monica seemed to brighten at the news. "So what are you making for dinner? I'm famished." 

"Corned beef and cabbage." Maggie set a teacup in front of Monica and filled it. 

"Thanks." 

Maggie joined her at the table where they sat talking until Dana arrived home. 

"Monica!" Dana hugged her. "How have you been?" 

"Fine, after I found out that you had survived the alien attack." Monica returned the hug. "I thought I had lost all of my friends." 

Maggie watched them. Something, about the way Monica was touching Dana didn't seem right. William came into the kitchen carrying his Alf doll. 

"Mommy." 

"Oh, Dana, he's gotten so big," Monica said. 

Dana picked him up. "It doesn't seem like over three years since he was born." 

Monica brushed her hand over his head. "Maggie was telling me that Fox and John survived the attack." 

"Them and the Lone Gunmen." 

"I'd like to get in touch with John, at least to let him know that I'm all right." 

"If you want to write him a letter, we can send it to the P.O. Box that Mulder sent me," Scully said. "It probably won't get to them for months." 

"Our society has slowed down." Monica smiled. "Maybe it's for the best." 

Maggie placed the corned beef in the oven to harden. She had to agree with Monica. Before the alien attack, life had gotten too fast, families didn't have time for each other, and neighbors barely knew who was living next door to them. Now it seemed that communities were becoming tighter knit and families were doing things together again. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog 

Saturday, August 7, 2004 

Today was the day. Frohike was accompanying his wife to Moonridge Lodge where she was going to tell Ray and Stan that they were pregnant. The two men had just completed their first trimester. Soon they would start showing more physical signs of their pregnancy as they entered their second trimester, so Liz and the others had decided it was best for them to find out now. No matter how much it might upset them. 

Frohike had been working extra hard on the Wolf's Peak log home. He wanted to ease the burden on Ray and Stan. The other men were also helping with an extra effort, causing them to be a couple of weeks ahead of schedule. At the rate they were going the home would be ready to move into by the first week of September. 

When Frohike and Liz arrived at Moonridge Lodge, the guys had a production line going. Some were peeling apples and making apple sauce and pie filling. Others were making pasta sauces and stewed tomatoes. Boxes of canning jars were stacked in the great room. 

"Hi, Liz, Melvin," Benton said, looking up from peeling an apple. "What brings you here this evening?" 

"We've come to talk to you, Stan, and Ray," Liz said, carrying her doctor's bag. 

The kitchen had become quiet. 

"What's this about?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah," Stan said. "What?" 

"Let's go into your bedroom and discuss it," Liz said. 

Frohike would have preferred to wait in the kitchen, but he wasn't about to let Liz out of his sight. What if Ray or Stan lost it and attacked her? Okay it wasn't likely but still... They entered the bedroom and Liz set her bag on one of the bunk beds. 

"We might as well get this over," Liz said. 

Benton looked at his lovers. "Liz, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, if you want children," Liz said. "Ray and Stan are three months pregnant with yours, Benton." 

"WHAT!" Ray said as Stan fainted. Benton caught him before he could hit the floor. 

Stan opened his eyes. "Tell me she didn't just say what I thought she said." 

"You guys are so pregnant," Frohike said. "We didn't want to tell you earlier because we knew you'd freak." 

"Oh this is just great!" Ray said, pacing back and forth. "So that's why Stan and I've been throwing up in the morning?" 

Benton helped Stan over to the bunk bed. 

"Can we get an abortion?" Stan asked as he started to hyperventilate. 

"No," Ray said, shaking his head. "I'm Catholic and that's strictly prohibited." 

"You're not a practicing Catholic," Stan said breathlessly as Benton gave him a paper bag to breathe into while rubbing his back. 

"It doesn't matter, there are some things that even non-practicing Catholics don't do and abortion is one of them." 

Frohike was relieved. He didn't want to get into an argument over abortion since he knew Liz and Laura would refuse to perform them. "Look on the bright side, guys. You have a new home with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. You're set for a half dozen kids." 

Ray and Stan looked over at Benton. "You planned this," they accused. 

"Not directly," Benton said. "I wanted to have children, but I didn't know you were pregnant until Liz mentioned it." 

"Benny?" Ray said as he glared daggers at his lover. 

"Well, maybe I sort of suspected, but lacked hard evidence." 

"I knew it! You knew!" Ray growled, picking up the speed of his pacing. He stopped and turned to Liz. "Okay, say that we believe you, when is our due date?" 

"Early March." Liz said. 

Ray turned back to Benton. "I can foresee lots of pizza cravings, so I'd suggest you keep the ATVs and snowmobiles gassed so you can make pizza runs to Seacouver's for me and Stan." 

"Of course, Ray," Benton said. 

Frohike was surprised that it went better than he thought it would. Stan was still a shade of green and was feeling his belly, but Ray seemed to be taking the news with a cocky attitude. 

"Mel, if you'd be kind enough to leave, I'd like to examine Ray and Stan," Liz said. 

"Sure, dear. Call, if you need me," Frohike opened the bedroom door and walked back into the great room. 

"So how did they take the news?" Blair asked. 

"Stan fainted, but other than that, they're handling it," Frohike said. 

"We'll need to collect more baby things from the ruins," Jim said. At five months, his pregnancy was starting show. 

Frohike picked up an apple and took a bite. "Has there been any news about the Kahns' murder investigation?" 

"Sheriff Fife believes it was an outside job," Walter said. "He said that two strangers showed up in Holton a couple of days before the Kahns were killed. They left town shortly before the Kahns' bodies were discovered." 

"I wonder what the Kahns were involved in that got them killed execution style?" Frohike said. 

"I don't like it," Mulder said. "Something about this whole situation doesn't feel right." 

"We'll continue with extra men at the guard stations, until the Kahns' murders are resolved," Walter said. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Lynx 

Monday, August 30, 2004 

They were in Virginia just miles away from the Ranger station that had been in the Kahns' field reports. Covarrubias was wearing a gray wig and had herself made up to look like an old woman. Jeffrey was sitting in the backseat wearing a hooded jacket, sunglasses and a surgical mask over his mouth and nose. In the passenger seat Francesca sat with a scarf tied around her brown hair, a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose. 

They looked like the most unlikely threesome. The last two weeks were spent on the road traveling to make it to the Blue Ridge Mountains. They ate in small towns, using the drive through in towns that had fast food restaurants. So far, to Covarrubias' relief, they hadn't been spotted by any of Spender's goons. 

She glanced over at Francesca. The woman had been experiencing morning sickness the past month. There was no doubt in any of their minds that she was pregnant with CGB Spender's child. Both Covarrubias and Jeffrey tried to convince her to have an abortion. Francesca wouldn't listen, saying abortions were against her religion. Covarrubias thought she might be in denial about what had really happened to her and her refusal to listen were fears that she might be forced to face the reality of the situation. Covarrubias wondered how Fox Mulder would react to the information that Francesca was pregnant with his half brother or sister. They would probably find out in a few hours. 

At the road going up to the ranger station a guard station stood with a gate blocking the road. Two rugged men armed with rifles stepped out and walked over to their car. "Do you have business with someone on the mountain?" 

"Yes. We're here to see Fox Mulder," Covarrubias said. 

"Is he expecting you?" 

"No," she said. "But he'll want to see us." 

The men looked suspiciously at them. "Why is he wearing a mask?" 

"He was disfigured in an accident," Covarrubias said. "The mask is to protect him from infection." 

"Okay, I'll radio Ranger Smith," the largest man said. "He'll decide whether you'll be allowed onto the mountain to see Mulder." 

The man walked back into the guard station while the other one held a rifle on their car. 

"Why the tight security?" Francesca asked the man with the rifle. 

"There were a couple of murders in Holton six weeks ago. They haven't caught the killer." 

"Who was murdered?" Covarrubias asked. 

"Reverend Kahn and his wife." 

Covarrubias paled. So the old bastard kept his word and had the Kahns terminated. She wondered who he had got to replace them. 

"Hey, Helmut! Sean says to send them up to the station." 

The man lifted the gate to allow them to drive through. "The station is up this road. When you reach a fork in the road keep to your left." 

Covarrubias nodded and followed Helmut's directions. They drove by a large stone building with a waterwheel, on a small river. It had a large wood carving of a mermaid with a carved sign indicating it was Seacouver's. Quite a few men and women were working outside of the place on the parking lot. They passed another wood carving of a menacing looking grizzly bear on its hind legs. It was at the entrance to the ranger station. She drove into the lot and parked. 

A huge man in a ranger's uniformed stepped outside. 

"Oh my God, isn't he gorgeous," Francesca said, pulling off the headscarf and quickly fixing her hair. 

"If you like hairy muscular men in uniform," Covarrubias said with a smile and removed the gray wig before climbing out of the car. 

"I'm Marita Covarrubias," she said, holding out her hand to the ranger. "My companions are Jeffrey Spender and Francesca Vecchio." 

"Ranger Sean Smith." The ranger shook her hand then turned to Francesca. "Vecchio was it? You wouldn't be related to a Ray Vecchio would you?" 

"My older brother was named Ray," Francesca said as she held onto the ranger's hand. "How do you know him?" 

Sean smiled as he looked into her eyes. "He and his two friends, Benton Fraser and Stan Kowalski, are building a log home up on Wolf's Peak." 

"Ray's living here?" She turned to Jeffrey while still not letting go of the ranger's hand. "Both of our brothers are living here. How, cool is that?" 

"Who's his brother?" Sean asked. "And why is his face covered?" 

"Fox Mulder is my half-brother," Jeffrey said as he lowered the mask to show his disfigured face. "This is why I'm wearing a mask." 

Sean winced. "Come into the station, I'll radio Mulder and tell him you're here." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

After Mulder had gotten off the radio with Sean, he used it to contact Walter at his parents' place. Sonja had completed the change yesterday, and Wade had prevented her from leaving the log home when she freaked out. She was calm now and looked as young as Wade, but still too old to be childbearing age again. Being in her late fifties again seemed to suit Sonja just fine. 

Walter was heading up to Wolf's Peak to collect Alex and John, and to let Ray know that his sister was on her way to Moonridge Lodge. 

Frankly, Mulder was the most surprised to find out Jeffrey was still alive. The man had vanished years ago and no one knew what had happened to him. Although, Mulder had suspected that CGB Spender had been behind his disappearance. The smoker could be ruthless to those who crossed him. He had tried several times to have Walter killed or framed for murder. Spender had been behind Scully's abduction and the theft of her ova, rendering her barren. The man had been a monster -- it was a good thing he was dead. What Mulder couldn't figure out was how Ray's sister had gotten involved. 

"What's going on?" Jim asked. He had been watching the children in the great room as they played zoo with their stuffed animals. 

"My half brother is alive. Sean is bringing him here along with Ray's sister, Francesca, and my former informant." Mulder felt uneasy. "Something sinister is going on and I wouldn't rule out the Kahns' murders being tied in somehow." 

"How did Ray's sister meet your half brother?" 

"I have no idea. We'll find out when they get here." 

"It sounds like Sean's flying them in," Jim said, looking out the window. 

Soon the sound of a helicopter had the children on their feet and running to the window. 

"Daddy, Uncle Sean is here," Joey said. 

"Watch the kids until I find out what's going on." Mulder walked over to the front door and stepped outside. Their peaceful existence on the mountain might be coming to an end. 

He watched from the porch as Sean and Marita climbed out of the helicopter. She hadn't changed; she was as pretty as ever. A brunette stepped off with help from Sean. Mulder could see the family resemblance between her and Ray. Finally Jeffrey climbed out. Ray's sister helped him, and Mulder didn't recognize him. It wasn't only that he was wearing a surgical mask and sunglasses. He was moving like an old man. 

Stepping off the porch, Mulder walked over to them. "Marita, what's going on?" 

"CGB Spender is still alive." 

"No." Mulder shook his head. "Alex said he killed him." 

Francesca snorted. "He did a half-ass job of it." 

Mulder looked at Jeffrey. "What happened to you?" 

"Our father tried to kill me after I stuck up for you with Kersh." Jeffrey chuckled, but it was more a sound of bitterness. "The old bastard was a good shot at point blank range, but unfortunately I didn't die. I became a lab rat for his scientists." He held up his hands showing the scars. 

The sadness in his voice tore at Mulder's heart. He placed a hand on Jeffrey's shoulder and looked into the dark lenses, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Mulder squeezed his shoulder and nodded towards the house. "Let's go inside." 

"You don't hate me?" Jeffrey asked. 

"I have no reason to hate you." 

As they walked to the house, Mulder turned to Ray's sister. "Your brother should be on his way here. He was up on his land working on his new home." 

Francesca smiled. "I still can't believe he, Benton, and Stan are alive." 

Sean interrupted them before they walked inside. "Mulder, I need to head back." He pulled an envelope from his pocket. "I picked up the mail yesterday in Reading and this letter had come for you." He handed it to Mulder then turned to Francesca. "May I call on you sometime? It would be an honor to show you around our community." 

"I'd like that, Sean," Francesca said. 

Mulder looked at the envelope, and smiled, it was from Scully. He had given up on ever hearing from her. It was almost five months since he'd written her. Every week, Sean used his helicopter to pick up the mail for their area from the main distribution center in Pennsylvania. The P.O. Box Mulder had provided for the return address was one used by the general populace for all of Holton and their mountain and valley communities. The mail was then sorted in Holton where it could take over a week to deliver it. However, Mulder had Sean look through the mail for them before dropping it off in Holton. 

They walked inside. Jim had the children sitting quietly on the sofa, while he stood protectively in front of them. "Well?" 

"This is Jim Ellison, he lives here," Mulder said. "Jim, this is my brother Jeffrey Spender, Ray's sister Francesca, and Marita Covarrubias." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jim said. 

"Mommy, I need to pee pee," Chloe said, standing up on the sofa. 

"Jim, do you want to introduce them to the children while I take Chloe to the bathroom?" 

"Why did she call you mommy?" Francesca asked. 

"Because I gave birth to her," Mulder said as he picked up his daughter and carried her to the bathroom. 

Jim chuckled. "If you're going to be here for a while, you'll discover we do things a bit differently." 

While Chloe sat on the potty chair, Mulder pulled Scully's letter from his pocket and opened it. He pulled out several sheets of paper. One was from Bill Scully; it was an apology for hitting Mulder. Next he read Scully's letter. She wanted to know where he was living because she and her mom wanted to come for a visit. Then she wrote about William and her fears that he might be CGB Spender's son. She mentioned the time when she had gone off with Spender and how he had drugged her. Scully thought it might have been while she was unconscious that he impregnated her. William's DNA indicated that he could be Mulder's brother, but not his son. 

He would have to talk to Walter and Alex about whether he could tell her where they lived. Scully would have a hard time accepting his marriage to Walter Skinner. The last time Scully had seen Mulder, he had been a straight male. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Badger 

Kowalski had been laying tile in the upstairs bathroom when Walter had arrived with the news that Francesca was alive and on her way to Moonridge Lodge. It had been the best news they'd received in months, no years. Riding the ATVs back to Moonridge Lodge was quicker since John had smoothed and widened the paths. They made it there in less than ten minutes. 

When they entered the house, they found Francesca sitting at the counter enjoying a cup of coffee. 

"Franny!" Ray said. 

"Ray!" She slid off the stool and hurried over to hug him. 

Ray hugged her back, lifting her off the floor. "Where have you been? We spent two years looking for you in refugee camps." 

"You wouldn't catch me in no refugee camp," Francesca said. "I was traveling, taking odd jobs for food and shelter. I ended up in Minneapolis five months ago and took a job in a kitchen. The place was totally evil. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it." 

Kowalski came over and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again." 

"Yes," Benton agreed. "How have you been, Francesca?" 

"Fine," she said and her lower lip started to quiver. "Ray, I need to talk to you alone." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Alone." Tears had welled-up in her eyes. 

"C'mon." Ray led her into Fox's and Walter's bedroom and shut the door. 

Kowalski stared at the closed door. Everyone became quiet even the children who were staring at the man wearing a mask and hood. 

Several long seconds had passed before Roy's voice boomed through the closed door. 

"You're pregnant! Who's the guy? I'll kill him!" 

"Calm down, Ray!" Francesca shouted back. "It's my former employer, CGB Spender." 

When Fox swore, Kowalski focused his attention away from the closed door. 

"Dammit!" Fox growled. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Who's CGB Spender?" Kowalski asked. He had come to consider Francesca as a sister and wanted to protect her as much as Ray. 

"He's a totally evil man who just happens to be my father!" Fox snapped. 

"I thought your father's name was Bill Mulder," Benton said. 

"It is. At least I'll always think of him as my dad. My mom had an affair with CGB Spender," Fox said. "I don't know if my dad ever knew that I wasn't really his son." 

"Just how old is this man?" Kowalski asked, clearly upset. 

"He's in his seventies," the mask man said. 

"Who are you?" Kowalski asked. 

"I'm Jeffrey Spender, Fox's half brother." 

"We need a playbill just to keep track of who's who!" Kowalski said then turned back to the closed door, where the voices had gotten louder. 

"Why were you having sex with your boss?" Ray's voice shouted. "What would mom say?" 

"I didn't have sex with him!" A slap was heard then Francesca hissed, "You're such a jerk, Ray! He raped me!" 

"That's settles it!" Ray's voice said. "I'm going to kill him!" 

"Don't count on it," Alex muttered under his breath while looking at the closed door. "The bastard's hard to kill." He walked across the room to the blonde woman. "Marita, I never expected to see you again." 

"I couldn't continue working for him," Marita said. "I think he's gone insane." 

Ray and Francesca stepped out of the bedroom. She was drying her eyes on a handkerchief. Ray's cheek had a bright red mark across it. 

Walter spared them a brief glance then turned to Marita. "Do you want to fill us in on just what's going on?" 

Marita nodded. "Spender wants Fox and Alex. He had two spies working on the mountain. They were supposed to abduct them, but they weren't working fast enough for Spender so he had them killed." 

"The Kahns?" Fox said. 

"Yes. I'm sure he has someone else in place by now." Marita sat down at the counter -- she looked exhausted. "We need your protection." 

"Of course, we'll protect you," Benton said. 

"Franny, you and Marita can stay with us," Kowalski said. "I'm sure Fox would want his brother to stay here. Our place has four bedrooms and three bathrooms. We are going to move in next week as soon as we finish the bathrooms." 

"Thanks, Stan," Francesca hugged him. 

Kowalski felt a fluttering in his belly. He placed his hand over it as he realized that he had just felt the baby move. "So, Francesca, how far along are you?" 

"How did you...?" 

"The bedroom isn't sound proof, especially when you're shouting." 

Francesca blushed. "Six weeks." 

"Ray and I are four months," Kowalski said, deciding to get it out in the open. 

"Four months ... what?" Francesca asked. 

"Pregnant. Ray and I are pregnant." 

"That's not funny, Stan," she said. 

"He's telling the truth," Marita said. 

"How is that possible?" 

"The aliens did something that caused them to become hermaphrodites." 

"So when Mulder said he gave birth to Chloe, he wasn't joking?" 

"No, I wasn't," Fox said as he pulled a pot roast out of the oven. "Walter, can you set the table?" 

"Sure, sweetheart." Walter walked over to the sideboard and pulled plates out of it. 

"Jeff, you're welcome to stay with us," Fox said as he transferred the pot roast to a large deep platter. 

"Are you sure you want me here?" 

"You're my brother," Fox said. "Of course I want you here." 

"Is that all that he knows about us?" Alex asked. "That we're hermaphrodites?" 

Marita nodded. "Yes, he's seen pictures from the Magic Mountain magazine of your children. Why? Is there something else he doesn't know?" 

"Marita, I'm not telling you anything that might make its way back to him," Alex said. "I still don't trust you." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther 

Tuesday, August 31, 2004 

"I don't see why Naomi wanted to see us immediately," Ellison complained as he drove the ATV down the dark path with Joey sitting in front of him and Blair sitting behind him, holding onto his waist. It was only five o'clock in the morning when she had radioed. 

"She said it was important," Blair said. "And my mom doesn't exaggerate." 

"I still don't know why she just didn't tell us over the radio." Ellison drove into the ranger station's parking lot then headed down the road to Seacouver's. The construction work was done; they were now decorating and furnishing the place. They'd have it stocked and ready to open by October 1st. 

There were several ways up to the apartment over the restaurant and bar -- a staircase in Joe's office, an outside staircase off the stone patio, and the staircase by the main entrance going up to the inn. A door off the inn's hallway led into the apartment. Ellison parked by the stone patio. A dozen wrought iron tables were set up on it, giving future diners a beautiful view of the waterfalls. 

Ellison had been impressed by the renovation of the old mill. Joe had kept most of the old stonework, giving the place a rustic feel. He'd even put in a gift shop that was located through a separate outside entrance that led down to the basement, where the brewery and stockrooms were located. 

They walked up the wrought iron steps and were met at the top by Kronos, the large Maine Coon cat that Adam and Mac had adopted. Kronos had a dead baby rabbit in his mouth that he was trying to get inside the house. Ellison shrugged and opened the door, the cat ran in and they followed. 

Blair was carrying Joey and set him on the floor. 

Naomi was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them. 

There was a shout of disgust from the bedroom that Kronos had run into, then Adam stepped out of the room bare-chested carrying a wastebasket at arms length. "You know Kronos, I really don't enjoy these little presents. But at least this one wasn't alive like the rat you brought me last week." 

Kronos followed with his tail held high, a smug expression on his furry face. 

"Has Naomi told you yet?" Adam asked as he headed for the back door. 

"We just arrived, she hasn't even said one word to us," Blair said as he walked over to look at a large wooden contraption in the corner of the large space. "Cool, you got a loom?" 

"That was a present from Joe." Naomi smiled. "It's the nicest gift a man has ever given me, other than you." 

"So you dragged us out of bed, and had us drive nine miles in the dark, to show us your new loom?" Ellison said. 

"No." Naomi bent and picked Joey up in her arms. "I wanted to share some incredible news with you." 

"What news, mom?" Blair asked while admiring the loom and the bundles of yarn displayed floor to ceiling on narrow shelves. 

Ellison watched him and hoped Blair didn't suddenly want to take up weaving. They'd have to build another room onto their already crowded home to handle such a large contraption. 

"I finally figured out what was wrong with me." 

"And that would be?" Ellison asked. 

"I'm pregnant," Naomi said. 

"You're pregnant?" Blair turned to face her. "How?" 

"The usual way." Naomi was bubbling with excitement. "The baby is Joe's." 

"What does Joe think?" Blair asked. 

"Joe's happy at the prospect of being a dad," Naomi said. "How do you feel about having a younger sister or brother?" 

"Strange," Blair said. "Joey's going to have an uncle or aunt that's younger than him." 

Ellison had been listening in stunned silence. "So how far along do you think you are?" 

"I'm guessing about five months. That's about when I first started experiencing morning sickness, but was too naive to figure out what was wrong." 

"So you got pregnant about the same time as I did," Ellison said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. 

"Are you two all right with this?" Naomi asked, showing the first bit of concern. 

"Yes." Ellison smiled. "It's just a shock." 

He stood and gave her a hug. "Congratulations." 

Adam walked back inside, carrying an empty wastebasket with Kronos following him. "So I see the news went over well." 

"It went over fine," Blair said. "As soon as I can sit down and process the information that my mom and husband are both having babies around the same time." 

"We live in interesting times," Adam said, heading back to his bedroom. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Twenty-Three: A Long Hot Summer 

Coming soon Chapter Twenty-Four: Shades of Autumn 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
